cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Duvall
Robert Duvall (1931 - ) Film Deaths *''True Grit'' (1969) [Ned Pepper]: Shot to death by Glen Campbell, just as Robert is about to shoot John Wayne. Shown from a distance. (Thanks to DeMan) *''Joe Kidd'' (1972) [Frank Harlan]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Clint Eastwood. (Thanks to Stephen) *''The Conversation'' (1974) [The Director]: Dies (offscreen) under ambiguous circumstances; a newspaper article reports his death as being the result of a car accident, though Gene Hackman suspects that he was killed by Frederic Forrest and Cindy Williams in a hotel room. (Thanks to Nilescu and Susan) *''The Killer Elite (1975)'' [George Hansen]: Shot to death by Bo Hopkins before Robert can kill James Caan. *''The Eagle Has Landed'' (1977) [Col. Max Radl]: Executed by a firing squad. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Great Santini'' (1979) [Lt. Col. 'Bull' Meechum]: Killed in a plane crash. (Thanks to Chris) *''Let's Get Harry (1986)'' [Norman Shrike]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with enemy soldiers. *''Hotel Colonial'' (1987) [Roberto Carrasco a.k.a. Luca Venieri]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by his brother John Savage in Robert's bedroom. (Thanks to DeMan) *''Colors'' (1988) [Officer Bob Hodges]: Shot in the lower chest by Gerardo Mejia while the police are arresting the gang; he dies shortly afterwards as Sean Penn kneels by his side. (Thanks to Holmes and ND) *''The Handmaid's Tale[[The Handmaid's Tale (1990)| '(1990)]] [Commander Fred]: Stabbed/slashed to death with a concealed knife by Natasha Richardson. *The Godfather Part III (1990)' [''Tom Hagen]: Robert does not actually appear in this film, but is revealed to have died under unspecified circumstances in the time since The Godfather Part II (1974). *''Geronimo: An American Legend'' (1993) [Chief of Scouts Al Sieber]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out in a Mexican cantina; he dies shortly afterwards after talking to Matt Damon and Jason Patric. (Thanks to Stephen) *''The Scarlet Letter'' (1995) [Roger Chillingworth]: Commits suicide (off-camera) by hanging himself. His body is later shown afterwards when Gary Oldman discovers him. *''Deep Impact (1998)'' [Captain Spurgeon 'Fish' Tanner]: Killed in an explosion (along with the rest of the shuttle crew) when they sacrifice themselves by piloting the shuttle into the comet to save the earth. (Thanks to Mathew, ND and Stephen) *''The Gingerbread Man'' (1998) [Dixon Doss]: Shot in the neck by Kenneth Branagh after Robert fires a shotgun at Kenneth. (Thanks to ND and Stephen) *''The 6th Day'' (2000) [Dr. Griffin Weir]: Shot in the head by Tony Goldwyn after Robert threatens to expose the cloning operation. His memories are later implanted in a clone of Tony, which also dies when he falls to his death through a glass ceiling. (Thanks to Mathew, Tal and ND) *''Secondhand Lions (2003) [''Hub]: Killed (offscreen) in a plane crash, along with Michael Caine, when they try to fly their biplane upside-down through a barn door; we only see the wreckage afterwards. (Thanks to Mathew, ND and Stephen) *''Thank You for Smoking'' (2005) [Doak 'The Captain' Boykin]: Dies (offscreen) of a heart attack; we learn of his death afterwards when J.K. Simmons informs Aaron Eckhart. (Thanks to ND) *''We Own the Night (2007)'' [Deputy Chief Albert 'Bert' Grusinsky]: Shot by one of Alex Veadov's thug's while the police are transporting Eva Mendes and Joaquin Phoenix; he dies shortly after crawling out of the car. (Thanks to Andrew and Eric) *''Get Low'' (2009) [Felix Bush]: Dies of unspecified causes; we later see his funeral. *''The Judge'' (2014) [Joseph Palmer]: Dies of cancer or as a result of the treatment while fishing with his son (Robert Downey Jr.) *''Wild Horses'' (2015) [Scott Briggs]: Dies of a heart attack as he's driving back to his ranch. TV Deaths *''Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea: The Invaders (1965) '[Zar]: I haven't seen this, but I read he dies in it. *T.H.E. Cat: Crossing at Destino Bay (1966) '[''Scorpio] Falls off of a scaffold after being shot in a gunfight with Robert Loggia. *''Cimarron Strip: The Roarer'' (1967) [Joe Wyman]: Shot to death by Richard Boone. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Time Tunnel: Chase Through Time'' (1967) [Raul Nimon]: Killed (offscreen) by giant bees after being trapped in their hive at the end of a pursuit through time. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Lonsome Dove'' (1989; TV Mini-series) [Augustus 'Gus' McCrae]: Dies of gangrene after being shot in the leg with arrows and refusing to let the doctor amputate; Tommy Lee Jones then carries his body back to Lonsome Dove. (Thanks to Rick) *''Stalin'' (1992 TV) [Joseph Stalin]: Dies of cerebral hemorrhage following a stroke, with his family and various military and government officials gathered by his bedside. (Thanks to Matt and Stephen) *''The Man Who Captured Eichmann'' (1996 TV) [Adolf Eichmann]: Executed (off-screen) by hanging in Israel on May 31st, 1962. His execution is mentioned in the onscreen text at the end of the film. Gallery Robert Duvall dead in 'The Judge'.png|Robert Duvall dead in 'The Judge' Robert Duvall dead with Robert Downey Jr. in 'The Judge'.png|Robert Duvall dead with Robert Downey Jr. in 'The Judge' Duvall, Robert Duvall, Robert Duvall, Robert Duvall, Robert Duvall, Robert Category:Christian Scientist Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by infection Category:Death scenes by cerebral hemorrhage Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Conservatives Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Musicians Category:Producers Category:Korean War veteran Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Francis Ford Coppola Films Category:Actors who died in Roger Spottiswoode Movies Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:People who died in an Irwin Allen film or TV series Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:People who died in a The Godfather film Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by head trauma